


Feline and Canine

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (well not really a werewolf just an anthro wolf), Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Breeding, Catgirl and Dogman, Cervical Orgasms, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fucking, Furry, Hyper cocks, Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, Licking, Lust, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Non-Human Genitalia, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn IS the plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Unusual Dicks, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, Wolfmen, abdominal bulge, belly bulge, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Hakuro assists the Warrior of Light in a private matter.





	Feline and Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a late Kinktober piece that escalated far further than I meant it to. I had to venture into some truly disturbing parts of the internet to gather references for this. I have no excuse. Otherwise I hope you filthy fuckers (meant in the most affectionate manner possible) enjoy this.

In the dead of night, as the rest of the Doman Enclave slept, one visitor could not.

The Warrior Of Light had arrived in Yanxia early in the evening to check up on the rebuilding people. And while she’d been happily welcomed, something appeared to be off with the miqo’te. She seemed distracted and distant, and what’s more, she was short of breath and her face was flushed to a deep pink. All present assumed she had a fever, and she didn’t deny it, so they quickly put her to bed. Giving her a private room, placing a bucket of water next to the bed so she had access to plenty of fluids, and leaving an open window for fresh air, her hosts then left her to get her rest. 

And of course, the hospitality had been greatly appreciated, but… the Warrior couldn’t bring herself to tell the truth. It wasn’t that she was ashamed, it was a natural part of being a miqo’te… but this, she didn’t want to trouble anyone with assisting her in  _ this… _

Godsdammit, she hated heats.

And damn the timing of this, now she might have to spend the whole three days suffering from this desperate arousal; and the only relief she could get that wouldn’t result in her being impregnated was plain and simple masturbation.  _ Godsdammit.  _

And so she waited until she was reasonably sure that her hosts were asleep, at which time she pushed the blankets down and stripped off her clothes. The cool night air soothed her heated skin, flushed and damp with sweat. She took a deep breath, and touched her fingers to her slit, already wet and hungry. It was an ancient, feral craving that always rebelled against her own practical nature. Her monthly libido demanded she find a generously-endowed penis and have it fill her up with its girth, and then with its owner’s seed. But these demands from her loins were greatly annoying to her brain; with the life she led, she couldn’t afford to bear a child and become a mother. So she found creative ways to stave off the worst of her heat; usually when she felt it flare up, she would pull aside her nearest lover (for she had quite a few, both men and women) for a quickie, and they would finger her to climax.

But none of her lovers were here, so she had to get her lust to shut up on her own. To that end, she pushed in her middle and ring fingers through her threshold and pressed them against her inner walls, followed by placing her thumb on her clit. And she began by rhythmically jerking her hand to bring friction against her erogenous zones, the pressure already brimming within. Her breaths came and left in soft, controlled pants, and she was careful to not moan too loudly.  _ Even though she wanted to. _ Making too much noise would attract attention.  _ Attention from someone who might be willing to help, to satisfy… _ No, it was too risky… _ But she couldn’t keep this up on her own, it’d been so long since she’s had to manually masturbate herself. _ Godsdammit, why didn’t she pack one of her toys…

She lost track of time fucking herself on her own fingers. Every movement of her hands made a deliciously wet sound from her juices, and she hit a few sweet spots that made her groan aloud, but after what must have been a long time, she still felt no relief from her heat, and no closer to orgasm.  _ Maybe she was going about this wrong. Maybe she should have asked for help. Or maybe— _

“Honored warrior, is something the— Wha?”

The miqo’te froze instinctively at the sound of a guttural, growling,  _ familiar  _ voice. Her eyes flew open and she saw the shadow that broke the moonlight falling through the window. Slowly she turned her head to the open window and there was…

_ Oh shite.  _ “A-ah, hello, Hakuro…”

The lupin quickly averted his eyes to be polite, and said, “I, ah, left for patrol earlier, and when I returned a moment ago, my lord Hien mentioned that you had taken ill. I heard noises as I passed by, and, ah…” The normally unflappable samurai seemed uncommonly flustered. “But, if you wish for privacy I shall take my leave.”

Without thinking she called out, “Wait, don’t go…!” What was she doing? _She wasn’t thinking, just following her basest instincts._ Sitting up and righting herself, she swished her tail hopefully and asked, “Hakuro, would you, would you mind assisting me with a personal issue…?”

Hakuro’s ears folded back, and he faced her again, albeit with his eyes closed to preserve what was left of the woman’s modesty. “Honored hero, I shall forever be in your debt for your sparing the lives of both myself and my men. Any assistance you require, you need only ask—”

She decided to be upfront. “Do Lupin women go into heat?”

If his face weren’t covered with fur, she could swear he was blushing. His eyes opened in realization of just what the problem was. “... I see. Then, what you ask of me is to…”

“Yes. Please.” Did she even know how sex between a miqo’te and a lupin would work? Hakuro was more than twice her size!  _ No, but on the other hand,  _ **_Hakuro was more than twice her size_ ** _ …  _

The Warrior’s heartbeat quickened as she watched the wolfman climb inside through the window, with his powerful limbs and strong body. Rational thought had officially been abandoned for the night. “Very well,” he growled, softly, as he strode to her bed, shedding his uwagi on the way. “Never before have I bedded one of your kind…”

“It’s the same for me,” she purred, looking him up and down. Slinking over on all fours to meet him, she kept an eye on his groin, smiling coyly. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious…”

The wolfman positively  _ towered _ over her; in the past, just standing normally put her at about hip-height for him. And watching as he stripped off his sabatons and trousers, she fully expected his cock to match up… But once he was nude and sat down at the foot of the bed, the only sign of his genitals was a tiny red bulb just starting to emerge from its pouch between his legs. Ah, she realized, that only meant he wasn’t fully aroused yet, that would be easily fixed.

“If you know not where to begin, then I can instruct you...” Hakuro began, turning and swinging his long legs up onto the bed, so his prospective lover knelt between them.

She shook her head, “No, I think I’ve got the idea. Allow me…” Scooting up until she was right in front of him, she leaned in even closer to nuzzle her face into the thinning fur on his abdomen. While one hand reached down to cup his impressively full sac, which led to the samurai shivering for a brief but potent moment. Already the hidden cock was showing itself further. She kissed downward, starting with the bottom of his ribcage leading alllll the way down to that vivid red glans, kissing that too. Hakuro tensed again under her fingers, and she felt his paw-hands slowly touch and caress her back, complete with the sides of his claw-like nails dragging gently across her skin. Immediately the flaring up heat in her sex was enough to let her know  _ yes, she liked that _ , and taking the head of him into her mouth, she purred around it to communicate that to him as well. And from the increasingly fevered twitching and dog-like panting, she got the hint that Hakuro was quite delighting in this too. Fellating him drew out more of his length, and she was getting a fair better idea of what the unsheathed penis of a lupin looked like; large and red, and veiny, with a slick and shiny texture. This was something she’d never seen before, and she wanted to see more. Massaging his balls, working the shaft, and blowing his tip kept him steadily growing. In fact, it had grown so much that she had to pop her mouth off of him to get a good look, and–  _ sweet Hydaelyn look at the size of that thing. _

Just looking at it, the miqo’te felt weak in the knees. Hakuro was large, impossibly so, as long as her forearm and so thick she could only almost get a hand around it. How many ilms was that…? Just from looking, her best guess was maybe ten ilms long, and three ilms thick...?  _ Godsdammit, add ‘measuring tape’ to the list of things she should have packed.  _ And not only was his length and girth tantalizing, but the shape… Other lupin probably bore some differences, but Hakuro’s had a thick tip that tapered into an even thicker fleshy bulb at his base.  _ She had no idea what it was for but she wanted it inside her an hour ago.  _

Her intense study of his length was suddenly cut off by his voice. “Correct me if I am wrong, honored warrior, but if your heats are anything like those of lupin women, that means you crave satisfaction.”

“Y-yes? Er, yes, it is.”

“My wish is to help you as best as I am able; pray be honest, and tell me what would satisfy you the most.”

She only had to think about it for a moment. And a second later, she turns herself around on all fours, pressing her forehead to the bed while raising her hips as high as they can go and lifting her feline tail, exposing her heated, tingling slit to him.  _ Please, let this communicate what she wanted.  _

Silence for a moment, then behind her she felt Hakuro shifting his weight, unable to tell what he was doing until a short, cool puff of air fell on her wetness. Was he sniffing her…?

“To be truthful, honored warrior, I smelled you before I heard you. Our noses can track down the scent of lupin women in the throes of their heat; what I smell from you is not so different. It is really quite lovely…” And then he licked her slit a few times, experimentally, and she tensed her thighs from the surprise; surprise about how bizarrely  _ good  _ it felt. His canine tongue lapped at her and she shivered from the completely alien yet  _ thrilling pleasure _ she derived from it, and she failed to suppress her resulting gasps. The bed then creaked as he leaned over her, and his entire body surrounded. His clawed hands pressing down on either side of her shoulders, his thickly-furred chest pressing down against her back…  _ His pulsing canine cock dangling between his legs and gently bumping against her feline slit… _ She gasped as his tongue darted out from his jaws to lick her neck, and turned her head to face him, leaving her mouth wide open for him to essentially kiss her. Their kiss was so foreign to any she experienced, but tonight was a night to embrace the unknown. He growled once more, now into her ear, “So there is no doubt between us, I ask you again… Tell me what you want most.”

All her earlier caution had been thrown to the wind. No penetrative sex, masturbation only? Please, that was before the gargantuan wolfman caught her trying and failing to get off on her own. Besides, with any luck, lupin and miqo’te were genetically incompatible, thus no pregnancy would result. Win-win.

_ “What I want… And what my heat wants… are the same. So please, Hakuro, don’t hold anything back. Fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can, breed me and don’t stop! I want to be full, full of you and your seed...!” _

Saying nothing in response, Hakuro returned to his kneeling position. The miqo’te almost feared she’d been too vulgar for his Doman sensibilities, but she felt his legs spreading apart and a slick, smooth sensation prodding at her entrance. That alone was enough for her to shudder, and she bit her lip, hungrily anticipating more. The lupin pressed the flared tip into her slowly, helped along by her wetness, and by the time the widest part of the head was inside, already she felt pleasurably stretched. Her breathing reaching a higher pitch, she whimpered, and was seriously considering begging for the rest of him. But thankfully, she didn’t have to, as Hakuro then wrapped his clawed hands around her hips and started to move, his girth hardening as he plunged in. His thrusts were shallow to start with but he pushed in deeper and deeper with each one. With every movement forward, the warrior felt fuller and fuller, until he was almost completely sheathed. All save for the red, fleshy knot that beat itself against her vulva with his every move. And inside, he’d fucked her deep enough to stimulate parts that she didn’t even know she had. The wolf cock collided with her cervix easily, several times without stopping, causing forceful shockwaves to rock her entire body as she trembled, and she felt herself being washed away by her first orgasm of the night. 

And here he paused, leaning forward again in concern. “Are you in any pain?” He asked. So stoic, yet so earnest. If he was in any way still flustered by this situation, she couldn’t tell.

And in response, she only purred happily, reaching up to give his neck some appreciative scratches, “Mmm, the very best kind of pain~!” 

“Shall I continue, then?”

_ “I already told you not to hold back.” _

Hakuro nodded, and settled into a new position: his being hunched forward over her, her bare back rubbing into his fur, with his paws pinning her down by the wrists. From there he resumed his pumping, only now the miqo’te could  _ feel  _ him above her, the heavy breaths rising and falling from his deep, strong, fuzzy chest. His body covered hers perfectly, stirring something ancient and instinctual in her. She felt calmed, even protected. Protected from what, she didn’t know; perhaps predators or prying eyes. And that in turn only heightened the feeling that she was being fucked  _ like  _ an animal,  _ by _ an animal.

Of course, she knew that wasn’t true; despite what some Garleans might claim, neither of them were mindless beasts. But by the gods, it was fun to pretend, to embrace the fantasy.

Which reminded her. Despite the intense speed and vigor and force of his thrusts, Hakuro still wasn’t completely inside her yet. The knot that captured her attention the first time she saw his cock, still scalding hot and still knocking on her entrance. And she wanted to let it in. But having been denied the use of her hands, the only thing for it was to thrust her hips backwards as he thrust forwards… And it only took a few strokes of this joined effort before, with a powerful, protracted push, his thick knot finally pushed through and stretched her slit wider than she’d ever felt before. Even wider was she stretched by what could only be  _ the knot swelling from inside _ , spurring her into orgasming for a second time. Her knees gave out from under her, but they still remained connected.

Involuntarily her internal walls contracted and clenched as she tried to regain her bearings and return to her knees. Involuntarily she squeezed the engorged wolfcock inside her, which made both lovers shudder.

“Nnngh…” The warrior panted heavily, looking up at her companion. “Hakuro, wh-what is…?

The lupin’s chest rumbled above her as he too took a moment to regain his breath. “You took my knot, and now we are tied.”

“Tied? You mean, mated? Or,  _ married...?” _

He only chuckled softly, “No, nothing like that, dear warrior.” His tone now grew more serious. “Tying is when my knot expands inside a partner; and once we have reached this stage, it means we cannot be easily separated until we have finished.”

“I, I see.”

“I apologize, I should have alerted you to this sooner.”

“No, no, it, it feels,  _ amazing. _ But what happens now…?”

Hakuro lifted his paw and ever so gently he touched his claws to the miqo’te’s belly. “The purpose of tying is to form a seal to prevent my seed from leaking out.”

“... Oh.”  _ Oh. _

“‘Breeding’ was the last of your requests for me to perform. Is this not what you desire?”

She hesitated. For only about a second. “I think I would love nothing more.” Sweet merciful moon and sun, she would have to return to Yanxia for her next heat…!

Hakuro looked down to her, almost surprised, and then regarded her with a smile. “You are easily the most remarkable miqo’te I have encountered in all my years.” Craning his neck down, he gave her lips some affectionate licks, which she reciprocated with sticking out her own tongue and running it against his.

“This has been nothing short of the best sex I’ve ever had,” she sighed with a smile, caressing his muzzle. 

Hakuro nodded, and after a few more ticklish licks being run along her cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder, he returned to his upright position and resumed his thrusting once again. This felt markedly different from before with the added pressure from the knot; now in addition to what was inside her, she more keenly felt him outside as well. The lewd smacking of his hips against hers, his heavy ball sac swinging with the momentum and colliding in a rhythm against her clit, his paws now taking the time to wander and fondle her… And inside, his cock reached so deep inside that she had no idea how he wasn’t tearing her in two. So deep, that he pushed her own organs forward until, when she put a hand to her belly, she could  _ touch it as it formed a bulge from underneath her skin… _

She came again.

It was in equal parts amazed and terrified that this was even possible. Not even her Roegadyn and Auri lovers managed to accomplish this, to stuff her this full, to stretch her this wide,  _ to fuck her so thoroughly _ . She also realized that some people would consider this to be too much for them at best, and horrifyingly monstrous at worst…

_ … Heh, cowards. More for her. _

Hakuro kept up his frenetic pace, not pausing for her orgasm this time; she was impaled on his cock, knot and all, with no chance of him accidentally dislodging himself. Only a thick, strong tendon of muscle and nerves kept the lupin attached to his manhood now. And all those quirks in his anatomy came with a new rhythm for them. 

He’d thrust forward and slam his hips into hers, the force of it sending her forward. Then he would pull back, the tendon connecting him to his cock going taut and pulling her back where she’d collide with another thrust forward. It left her feeling dizzy, with her brain being rattled and her whole body jerked around,  _ and she loved it _ . And the process would repeat itself for… how long have they been at this? She had more pressing things to focus on than keeping track of time. It must have been at least an hour or two since he first caught her pleasuring herself to nothing in particular, and her heat compelled her to ask him to bed. And there was no doubt in her mind that she would be satisfied after this. Whatever consequences resulted from this, she would deal with them as they arose.

And at that very moment, Hakuro’s thrusts slowed, but didn’t stop, and when he let out a deep, rumbling growl, she could just make out his words: “I-I, I am going to… Nngh, my warrior, brace yourself…!”

Finally, she felt it, signalled by a twitching of his cock: trickling into her was a slow stream of scalding hot fluid; her body tensed at the temperature, and she involuntarily clenched around him. But after about thirty seconds it stopped, and after getting used to the heat she found it did little but make his thrusts slightly wetter than they were already.

“That was the first of three,” Hakuro explained. “The next are soon to come, and they’ll be far more potent.”

And nearly a minute later, another twitch gave away the arrival of the second wave. He squeezed her shoulders as he came again. And this load felt different from the last; the previous felt hotter and thinner akin to bubbling, near-boiling water. But now it was like a thick, warm lotion being applied to her inner walls, seeping into every space it can reach, pleasantly soothing to her pulsing loins. The more of his seed filled her, the surer she was of it.

The second wave finished after a few minutes, and she just wanted to bask in this bliss. “Haaa… Hakuro, the heat, it’s better now…” 

“Rrrr… rrrgh, tha, that is well. I am glad I could… nngh, be of help...”  By now he’d slowed his pace down to a slow and steady rolling of his hips. But despite his measured motions, the wolfman tremored and shook, almost ominously. 

This went unnoticed by the purring miqo’te, who had already forgotten there was a third soon to come. “In case I forget to do it later: thank you so much for this. We’ll have to do this again sometime...”

… The only response was a much louder growl.

_ “Do not thank me yet.” _

That was quickly followed by the pressure of a strong paw on her back forcing her torso down to the bed while the other paw pulled her up hips high. His claws dug into her pliant flesh and he began smashing his hips against her like a wolfman possessed, fucking her into the mattress with the speed and fury and vigor of ten men. His entire member pulsed inside her like a flaming heartbeat, knot twitching and swelling to an even larger size than before. Large enough in fact to put a powerful, constant pressure on her g-spot. The blunted head of his wolfcock insistently knocking on her cervix, demanding entry into her womb. His bulging sac pounded hard directly against her clit, at a faster, nearly frenzied pace. This assault from all sides, she felt herself splitting apart, growing lighter, and falling all at the same time as she was hit with her most potent orgasm yet. She half-groaned, half-screamed Hakuro’s name as her body wriggled and writhed and arched and curled in such raw, feral, bliss.

And this constriction of her muscles invited his third and final stage of ejaculation. At long last he howled, abruptly coming to a stop against her groin as he bottomed out, and bottomed out harder than any man before him had ever done inside her. She could  _ feel  _ his cum traveling through his shaft, feel every drop of it spurting into her womb, as if it were a dry throat guzzling entire gulps of water. And every time she thought one wave of semen was the last, more flowed in to fill her up. And it continued for what felt like hours, just him pumping her full of his essence, without end. With the knot sealing her up, her womb, fornix, and entire vaginal canal, they all had to swell to unnatural proportions to accommodate the sheer volume of the wolfman’s seed, but it just wouldn’t stop coming...! 

It took nearly a half hour for Hakuro to completely empty himself; by then the lupin had finally expended his prodigious amounts of stamina. He near-wheezed for breath, and it took every onze of his remaining strength to not collapse on top of his lover. Looking down to check on her, the miqo’te lay still, save for her shallow panting, and the remnants of her post-orgasmic tremors. The lupin feared the ejaculation process may have been too much for her to handle; gingerly he slid his hands under her and lifted her from the bed. And very carefully he turned himself over so he laid his back against the wall, with her sitting upon his lap, still knotted and barely conscious. She was soaked in sweat, with her head lolled to the side, and laid back against his chest, breathing in the cooling night air a bit easier now. Ever so gently he nuzzled her cheek, and brushed the backs of his fingers against her belly, stretched and distended to an almost comical degree. By his reckoning, she looked like she was already carrying a whole litter.

Some few minutes later she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. “Mm, mmm, ah…? H-Hakuro…?” She lightly flexed her inner walls and still found herself plugged up. “Hakuro, you, you’re still…?”

“The knot’s swelling will go back down on its own,” he reassured her, “but the process takes some more time. I must apologize again; I should have warned you of how lengthy this process can be…”

She answered with a purr, weakly reaching a hand up to scratch the underside of his muzzle. “Mmm… S’all fine, love…” And to place a kiss on his wet nose.

“Do you want me to pull out regardless?”

Looking down and noticing her belly for what looked like the first time, she widened her eyes in amazement… but then giggled wryly. “My, you’ve kept a lot of that bottled up, haven’t you? It’s alright, I can wait a little longer.”

“If you’re certain. Do you truly wish to become the mother of my pups?”

Ha… After the experience she’s just had, the worry of the lupin’s seed taking root felt so distant and inconsequential now. “Have there been any children produced between a lupin and any other race before…?”

He was thoughtful for a few moments, and then answered, “Not to my knowledge.”

“By perhaps next month we’ll know for sure. If I have another heat it’ll mean we’re fine.” She paused for a moment, and weakly wiggled her feline tail to encircle and intertwine around his canine one. “And if I have another heat, would you be willing to quell it again…?” 

Hakuro went quiet again, and then smiled, stroking her inflated tummy. “It would be an honor, my dear.”

She returned the smile, happily settling back into his chest fur. “There’s a good boy…”

An annoyed snort of air huffed past her.

“Heehee, sorry, couldn’t resist…”

A month from now… that would be a time to look forward to. This had been quite the educational experience, and by all the gods and kami in creation would she love to experience it again.

 

The next morning, Hien and Yugiri came in to check on their dear friend, they found her awake, alone, and looking well-rested and pleased as peaches. Her fever had broken, and she felt much better… Save for an intense soreness in the entire lower half of her body that rendered her unable to even get out of bed. This was met with some suspicion from the prince and shinobi. The Warrior of Light’s inexplicable fatigue, combined with the odd noises some citizens reported last night, the presence of an unusual odor permeating the entire room, and the pink welts that looked like  _ claw marks _ on her arms, shoulders, and probably lower… And the strangely affectionate look she gave to a certain lupin samurai as he walked in carrying a bowl of rice and cup of green tea, both for her. And the way he sat on the side of the bed and gazed at her as she ate…

Hien covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, while Yugiri blushed and pinched the bridge of her nose. They weren’t even trying to be subtle about it. He had half a mind to ask when the puppies were due, thinking better of it at the last second. But if this moonlight tryst wound up being more than just a one-time occurrence,  _ then _ he would tease them…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't think differently of me.


End file.
